Carice van Houten
3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erschienen in = 29 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erster Auftritt = "Der Norden vergisst nicht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Lange Nacht" |Charakter = Melisandre |Status = Rolle beendet }} Carice van Houten ist eine niederländische Schauspielerin. Sie ist am 5. September 1976 in Leiderdorp, Südholland geboren. Ihre Karriere begann sie in verschiedenen Produktionen ihres Heimatlandes, darunter auch Die geheimnisvolle Minusch. Durch Werk gelang ihr der Durchbruch auf internationaler Ebene und kurz darauf konnte man sie in Filmen wie , und sehen. In HBOs Game of Thrones verkörpert sie die Priesterin Melisandre aus Asshai. Ihre Besetzung wurde am 19. Juli 2011 bekanntgegeben. Sie ist seit der Beginn der zweiten Staffel ein Mitglied des Hauptcasts. Leben und Karriere Carice van Houtens Eltern sind Margje Strasse und Theodore van Houten. Sie hat eine jüngere Schwester, Jelka van Houten, die ebenfalls Schauspielerin ist. Ihre Eltern waren beruflich beide beim Fernsehen tätig. Sie ging in Utrecht zum St. Bonifatiuscollege und spielte dort die Hauptrolle in Hugo Claus' Tijl Uilenspieghel (deutsch: „Till Eulenspiegel“). Danach studierte sie an der Kleinkunstacademie in Amsterdam. Ihre erste Hauptrolle spielte van Houten in Martin Koolhovens Fernsehfilm Suzy Q. Für ihre Darstellung gewann sie ein Goldenes Kalb. Diesen Preis empfing sie ein zweites Mal für ihre Hauptrolle in dem Film Die geheimnisvolle Minusch im Jahre 2001. 2006 spielte sie in dem Kriegsfilm Black Book die Hauptrolle, wofür sie auf dem Niederländischen Filmfestival ihr bereits drittes Goldenes Kalb gewinnen konnte. Dank ihrer Darstellung in Black Book konnte sie nun auch in internationalen Filmproduktionen verstärkt mitwirken. Seit 2012 ist Carice van Houten in der US-amerikanischen Fantasy-Serie Game of Thrones als Priesterin Melisandre zu sehen. Carice van Houten war bis 2009 mit dem Schauspieler Sebastian Koch liiert, ihrem Partner in dem Film Black Book. Seit 2009 ist Carice van Houten Botschafterin des Naturschutzverbundes WWF. Filmbiografie * 1997: Het Labyrint * 1997: 3 Ronden * 1998: Ivory Guardians * 1999: Suzy Q * 2000: Goede daden bij daglicht: Op weg * 2001: Storm in mijn hoofd * 2001: AmnesiA * 2001: De Acteurs * 2001: Die geheimnisvolle Minusch * 2002: Het Everzwijn * 2002: The Wild Boar * 2002: Luifel & Luifel * 2003: De Passievrucht * 2004: Russen * 2004: Kopspijkers * 2005: Boy Meets Girl Stories #1 – Smachten * 2005: Black Swans * 2005: Lepel * 2005: Übergeschnappt * 2006: Ik Omhels Je Met 1000 Armen * 2006: Ren Lenny ren * 2006: Koppensnellers * 2006: Black Book * 2007: Alles is liefde * 2008: Operation Walküre – Das Stauffenberg-Attentat * 2008: Dorothy Mills * 2009: From Time to Time * 2009: Love Life – Liebe trifft Leben * 2009: Gewoon Hans * 2010: Black Death * 2010: Repo Men * 2010: De gelukkige huisvrouw * 2010: In therapie * 2010: Kleinster kürzester Film * 2011: Black Butterflies * 2011: Intruders * 2012: Jackie – Wer braucht schon eine Mutter * 2012: Alles is familie * 2012: Antony and the Johnsons: Cut the World * 2012-2019: Game of Thrones * 2013: Inside Wikileaks – Die fünfte Gewalt * 2015: Die Simpsons * 2016: Zeit für Legenden * 2016: Brimstone * 2016: Incarnate Auftritte Hinter den Kulissen Carice van Houten sollte bereits in der ersten Staffel die Rolle als Cersei Lennister spielen. Aufgrund eines Terminkonflikts konnte sie nicht daran teilnehmen, wurde aber darum gebeten, im Falle einer möglichen zweiten Staffel erneut vorzusprechen. Sie erhielt schließlich die Zusage für die Rolle der Melisandre. Auszeichnungen Filmpreise * Goldenes Kalb 1999: Beste Fernsehschauspielerin – Suzy Q * Camério 2002: Beste Darstellerin – Undercover Kitty * Goldenes Kalb 2002: Beste Darstellerin – Undercover Kitty * Artek 2005: Beste Darstellerin – Undercover Kitty * Goldenes Kalb 2006: Beste Darstellerin – Black Book * Europäischer Filmpreis 2007: nominiert als Beste Darstellerin – Black Book * Deutscher Filmpreis 2008: nominiert als Beste Darstellerin – Black Book * Goldenes Kalb 2010: Beste Darstellerin – De gelukkige huisvrouw * Goldenes Kalb 2011: Beste Darstellerin – Black Butterflies Theaterpreise * Pisuisse-Preis 1999 * Top-Naeff-Preis 2000 Galerie HinterDenKulissenCariceVanHoutenAndKerryIngram1.png HinterDenKulissenCariceVanHoutenAndTara Fitzgerald2.jpg Carice_van_Houten_1.jpg Carice_van_houten_2.jpg Carice_van_houten_3.jpg Carice_van_houten_4.jpg Carice_van_houten_5.jpg Carice_van_houten_6.jpg Carice_van_houten_7.jpg Carice_van_Houten_8.jpg Carice_van_Houten_9.jpg Carice_van_Houten_10.jpg Carice_van_Houten_11.jpg Carice_van_Houten_12.png Carice_van_Houten_13.png Carice_van_Houten_14.png Carice_van_Houten_15.jpg Carice_van_Houten_16.jpg Siehe auch * * * * * en:Carice van Houten lt:Carice van Houten pt-br:Carice van Houten ru:Карис ван Хаутен pl:Carice van Houten fr:Carice van Houten Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Status: Rolle beendet